Nalu one shot
by Kawaii-Kiss 49
Summary: She just had to stick her nose in Lucy's business.


**_My First Fan Fiction, I hope you like, Tell me what I should do for my next chapters, Suggest any thing in the box below this chapter._**

"Do you know what type of magic I use?" Luna ask with a toothie smirk. We got a riddle for you to solve. Said the blonde Male with the cutest smile.( **Not Sting or Laxus** )

I use a special type of magic which my family, the Moons uses this lost magic but sounds of a bird's chirps, is half my family isn't what I use. I use the other half of the family of moon dark side and the dark side of the the Dark sides meet they become the black sun. said blue and black head girl. ( **Not Levy** **or Juvia** )

Levy-chan is better at this thing. Lucy said with a sigh. What was that Lu? said the short blue haired girl. Lucy said Your better at riddles than I am. What the Riddle? Said the shrimp. I use a special type of magic which my family, the Moons uses this lost magic but sounds of a bird's chirps, is half my family isn't what I use. I use the other half of the family of moon dark side and the dark side of the sun. When the Dark sides meet they become the black sun, she said.

Is she talking about a solar eclipse? Levy Question.

I'll ask, Lucy Answer.

Lucy walks over to the blackish-blue hair curled pig tails girl with a cute toothie smile. In a group with Cana , Wendy, Natsu and Jet. She place her hand on the mage. Luna jumps a little.

Luna: You scared me little.

Lucy: Sorry, but in the riddle are you talking about a solar eclipse?

Luna: Yes but It not normal Solar Eclipse. It a special one that reveals a beautiful aura around the moon. My Parents Named me After that Eclipse.

Lucy walks back to bookworm.

Levy: Was I right?

Lucy: Yes but This isn't Just A Normal Eclipse like the ones you see during the day. She said It the one that is special because the beautiful Aura around the Moon.

Levy: I think I heard of that Eclipse before some where in a book, I'll go check in my library.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

* * *

Levy: Lu come check it out.

Lucy: What is it?

Levy: In the book it called a Lunar Eclipse and then I check out the Lunar Eclipse in the magic library. It turn out she practices a Lost magic but If her family uses it not

Levy: Lunar Eclipse that Luna Magic

Erza: I never heard of that type of magic

Levy: I know

They both walk up to Luna but soon they find theirselves dumbstruck.

Natsu: Sound bird

Luna: Your Wrong! That whats My mom and My little sister uses.

Lucy: Skip a Generation?

Luna: Not Exactly, It was my choice to choose which side of the family to choose ether my mom or my dad. It was more like pressure and persuaded

Mean while outside...

* * *

Lucy talks to Luna.

Lucy: So your a Lunar Eclipse wizard?

Luna: yeah

Lucy: Do you have any idea...

Cut off by Luna

Luna: You don't to want to tell Natsu how you feel about him.

Lucy: Wait What *blushing real hard*

Luna: You act like a scared cat, even though you been around him since you met him.

Lucy: Nosy

Luna: Yeah so what... I been told that

Lucy: Don't tell any one about my crush on Natsu

Luna: I going to tell Mira Jane.

Lucy: You can't Tell her

Luna: But I'm since you want to ask me If I like Hawaii.

Lucy: I going to tell Hawaii that you like him

Luna: He already like me so there no point if you tell him, we're going to get together.

Lucy: Man!

Luna: too late I'm telling. Hey Mira Jane, Over here.

Mira Jane: Yes, Would like to tell me something?

Luna: Guess WHAT

Mira Jane: What?

Luna: Lucy got a crush on Natsu!

Mira Jane:REALLY!?

Luna: Yes! She was blushing when I ask her.

Mira Jane: I so Happy

Luna: LUCY AND NATSU SITTING A TREE

Lucy: LUNA & MIRA STOP IT

Luna: No thank you. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Natsu walks over to see what girls are doing and why are they so loud.

Mira Jane: Incoming!

Lucy: Incoming?

Luna: Natsu Alert!

Lucy: Natsu!?

Natsu: Hi Luce, What are yall talking about?

Luna & Mira: LUCY AND NATSU SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Natsu: Wait, What are yall talking about

Luna & Mira: WE ARE SAYING THAT LUCY LOVES YOU

Lucy put her hands on Mira and Luna's Mouths

Natsu: Luce is this true?

Lucy: Ummmm... Yea. * blushing the shade of Erza hair*

Natsu: Ummmm... Well this awkward. * blushing real hard*

Lucy: Very... * still Blushing*

Luna: This going to get more awkward...

Natsu: I-I-I l-o-o-v-v-e-y-o-u *stuttering*

Mira & Luna are in shocked and walk in the guild hall. They poke their heads out trying to listen to the confession. Then Levy comes and mess up their concentration.

Levy: what are you doing Mira Jane & Luna ?

Both: Shhhh

Levy: Why?

Luna: Lucy and Natsu are confessing their love to each other.

Levy: Really...

Mira: yes really now be Quiet and Listen! * whispering*

Levy poke out her head out the door way

Natsu: I was attracted to you the first time we met but my feeling weren't as strong now.I couldn't bare stand the thought of you not here with me, That why wanted you to join my team and Fairy tail. I wanted to learn more about your life and did I ever tell how pretty you are. You make the stars seem like There not glow, the only star I see glowing is you.

Mira , Luna & Levy whispered: Awww how sweet is that.

Luna: Watch this, I going to make Lucy a pearl necklace and give it to them to sweetened the mood. *whispered Pearl Diamond make necklace*

Mira: good idea

Luna walks up to Natsu and places the necklace in his hand while talking in telepathic state.

Luna: Here gives this to Lucy, don't ask why just give it to her.

Natsu: OK

Luna walks backs to guild doorway and poke her head out again.

Mira & Levy: Did he take it?

Luna: Yea.

Natsu: I got you something

He show the Pearl and diamond necklace to Lucy.

Lucy: Wow it so pretty but I know Luna made it.

Natsu was dumbstruck

Natsu: H-o-w did you know?

Lucy: Luna is in the door way with Mira&Levy. * She glares at the 3 idiots *

Lucy: Let go some where more private like my house or your house.

Natsu: Your house since your closer.

Luna is also dumbstruck.

Mira & Levy: what wrong?

Luna: She saw us and taking him to her house.

Levy: really!?

Mira: Let go!

Mira grows wings and grab Levy&Luna.

Levy: Why are you grab us?!

Mira: Natsu and Lucy are embarrass, so let see what their up to!

Luna: But wait lets go Invisible and hide our scent so Natsu doesn't smell us and Lucy see us. I can hold the magic on us for a while.

Levy: But how long can hold it?

Luna: about midnight, Right now it 2:21 so that plenty of time.

Mira Jane: Great can get to record this.

 _ **Meanwhile at Lucy's Apartment**_

* * *

 _ **Mira Jane, Levy & Luna are flying to Lucy Apartment but Natsu & Lucy had got there before they did. They are currently in Living room**_

Lucy: So Natsu, How much do you love me? * blushing*

Natsu: Enough to marry you... * Awkwardly blushing*

Lucy: Enough to Marry me?!

Natsu: Yea...

 ** _Mira, Levy & Luna finally arrival to the apartment and poke the heads in the apartment in the open window to get in the apartment and make there way in the living room._**

Levy: I wonder how much we miss of the confession?

Mira: Me too

Luna: Me three

Lucy: So you really love that much to marry me?

Natsu: Yea do you want me to prove it to me?

Lucy: Umm... I afraid to answer that question, Natsu.

Natsu: Don't be scared.

He's leaned to take Lucy's first kiss away from her, She stop him from the taking the kiss.

Lucy: let go to the Fair grounds.

Natsu: Ok...

They left the apartment

Luna: Mira did you get the video.

Mira: Yes I Did

Levy: I glad that I tag along.

 ** _Mean while at the Fair Grounds_**

* * *

 _ **Mira grows her wing again and grabs the girls again this time they are flew to the Fair Grounds but time they get to the fair ground first. Then Lucy & Natsu get there 2 minutes later.**_

Levy: Look they are.

Luna: Took them long a enough. * said grumpy*

Mira: I wonder why Lucy want to go to Fair Grounds with Natsu?

Luna: Me too

Levy: Me three

Natsu: Luce what time is it?

Lucy: Wait let me see, "Open Gate of the Clock , Horologium!"

Horologium: Hello, Miss Lucy, How can you be of the service?

Lucy: Do you what time it is?

Horologium: The time is currently 10:20 p.m.

Lucy: Thank you Horologium, You go Now

Horologium: Happy to service, Bye

Lucy: Natsu we can go have fun.

Levy: did you hear Luna?

Luna: Yeah so that Means that I got Only 1 hour and 40 minutes before my magic wears outs

Mira Jane: and got 2 seconds before my transformation time out.

Levy & Luna: MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA! * as they are Falling*

Luna, Levy& Mira Jane Yells: LUCY SAVE US! Luna undo her magic to let Lucy & Natsu see them

Lucy & Natsu looks up at the girls falling

Lucy: I'll save yall, Open Gate of the Ram, Aries.

Aries appears.

Lucy: Quick created a big Falling mat to save the falling girls!

Aries: WOOL BOMB

Natsu jumps up to catches Levy & Mira Jane but fails to catch Luna, luckily Mira grabs Luna's hand in time.

Levy&Mira: Thank you for saving us Natsu

Natsu: It no problem

The girl kisses both cheeks of the Dragon slayer. Which make him pass out of emotionalism.

Luna: Also Mira why couldn't set us before your transformation time out?

Mira: I don't know no one suggested to like Ummm... let me see set... us down.

Luna: Why are you being smart?

Mira: No I'm not.

Luna: DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU TO THE MOON.

Mira: I WISH YOU WOULD!

Luna: That Can be arranged. Chucked evilly

Everyone(but Mira): Scary D:

Natsu: why where you three in the sky in the first place?

Lucy: Levy don't even dare lye to us! Tell us everything!

Levy: Ummm... It wasn't my idea, I swear it was Mira&Luna idea, I only tag along because I was bored.

Mira&Luna: * glared at Levy with a Murderous aura * Do you really want to know?

Lucy & Natsu: Yes

Mira: Okay We were in your living room sitting in front you two confession. Oh yea on Cam recorder. We saw you too about to kiss but Lucy stop you from kissing her.

Luna: I was the one turn invisible and hide the scent so Natsu wouldn't smell us or See us. Also we using my telepathic to talk.

Natsu & Lucy faces turn Red.

Lucy: So you practical saw everything.

Levy,Mira&Luna: Yeah.

Natsu: Fire dragon roar

Natsu is shocked that Luna ate the fire!

Natsu: She ate my Fire! * shock*

Luna: Natsu's flame was...

Natsu: My flame is what?

Luna: Your flames are nasty!

Natsu: What you say!? * angry said*

Luna: I said YOUR FLAMES ARE NASTY, I DIDN'T HESITATED. THEY TASTE LIKE GARBAGE...YOUR A PERVERTED DRAGON SLAYER.

Natsu: Why you little...

Luna: Shut up!

Natsu: What are your going to about it?

Luna: I'm not she is. * pointing at At a red hair women*

Natsu: ERZA!

Erza: NATSU! What is your deal, she was just joking about your flames. Were you Luna?

Natsu: Wait your joking about it?

Luna: Yeah, They are actually pretty sweet taste, like lollipops and cotton candy, but wasn't kidding about you are a perverted dragon slayer.

Natsu: Hey!

Erza: I agree

Levy: Me too

Mira: Me three

Lucy: Me four

Natsu: Luce, you too?

Lucy: Well you did groan my breasts while I was naked during the battle with Future Rogue, went in my apartment while I was naked with only with a towel several times.

Natsu: Well...

Erza: You also tried to peep on us in the Hot Springs _._

Natsu: Your the ones who got drunk in the hotel and try to suede us and made us do embarrassing things, that made us try to get revenge on yall.

 _Erza,Levy &Lucy:P-E-R-V-E-R-T!_

 _Luna: See I was right,_

* * *

 _ **Author Note: I'm Sorry For the crappy confession of Natsu and Lucy. But next time someone confess in a Chapter I'm going to make Humorious.**_

 _ **Who's a Better Slayer? Vote Now! on my profile.**_


End file.
